


What Exists In An Empty Room

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Random & Short, Randomness, Riku's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I asked Sora about it, he asked me back: “What exists within an empty room?”</p>
<p>[In which Riku got curious about something and asked Sora for the reason]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Exists In An Empty Room

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot. 
> 
> Enjoy the randomness of this short drabble. (-w-)/

I like Sora. Like, for a long time and he hadn’t realized it yet. Friend-zoned I was, that’s what people said. And that hurt. A lot.

 

But that’s not my main problem here.

 

Now, Sora had a cousin. Vanitas was his name. A demonic clone of Sora, with similar face and hairstyle. If only his hair wasn’t black and his eyes weren’t evil yellow, people would’ve thought that they were twin brother. You see, three of us entered same high school. We met lots of people there, including the angelic Ven and rather murderous Roxas (that, if you messed up with Ventus—Ven, I meant—or mocked his friends. Do it, I dare you. Just do it. And feel the pain afterwards).

 

Add ‘Vanitas’ and ‘Ventus’ in a sentence with ‘are dating’ behind, and you’ve known my main problem currently. Curious? Yes. I couldn’t help myself but wondering how those two became a couple with their main difference.

 

When I asked Sora about it, he asked me back: “What exists in an empty room?”

 

I fell quiet. First, because the usually ador _k_ able Sora was asking such question. Second, because what I found as the answer was rather… shocking. But quite logical, it was.

 

As if he was reading my mind, Sora grinned and put his hands behind his head. “It is wind, isn’t it?”

 

For the first time, I was defeated by someone who—mind you—was very oblivious to my crush for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
